One in Million
by zefronfan91
Summary: Miley Stewart is in love with two boys Jake Ryan and Oliver Ocken. What would she do, when she learns that Lilly is in love with Oliver Ocken. Who will be Miley and Lilly One in Million
1. Miley

**Chapter 1 ****–**** Miley **

Miley Stewart was walking to Rico's and saw Lilly. Miley ran over to Lilly.

''Hi Lilly'' said Miley

''Hi Miles'' said Lilly

Oliver came running over to Miley and Lily

''Hi Miley, Hi Lilly'' shouted Oliver

''Has Hannah got a concert'' said Lilly

''Yes tonight'' said Miley. ''Is Miss Lola coming''

''Yeah, of course'' said Lilly

Lily, Oliver and Miley walked into the concert dressing room and sat down. Robby Ray walked in

''Hannah, your on in ten'' said Robby

''Ok, Daddy'' said Miley

''Hi Lola and Oliver'' said Robby

''Hi'' said Lilly and Oliver

Miley walked on to the stage and saw on the fans and smiled

''Hi everyone the last song I am going to sing is One in A Million'' shouted Miley

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen _

_In a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet someone like you_

_Were a million to one?_

_I'm can__'__t believe it_

_You__'__re one in a million_

''Anyone wanna ask me a question'' shouted Miley

''Who's your one in a million'' shouted a fan

''Um, I am still trying to find my one in million'' said Miley

''Thanks to coming to the show, see you all next time'' said Miley

Miley walked off the stage and saw Jake. Miley walked to Jake

''Hi Jake'' said Miley

''Hi Hannah'' said Jake

''How did your movie go'' asked Miley

''Good, I had lots of fun'' said Jake

''I am gonna go, going to get changed, I see you afterwards'' said Miley

Miley walked into her dressing room. Lilly and Oliver were sitting on the sofa talking

''Hi Miles'' said Lilly

''Jake is out there'' said Miley

''Has his move finished then, Hannah'' said Lilly

''Apparently'' said Miley

Oliver got up and eats a hot day. Oliver smiled at Miley.

''These hot dogs are really good'' said Oliver

''Well leave us some so we can see how good they are'' said Miley

Lily got u and eats a hot dog. ''Hannah, these are really good'' said Lilly. Jake walked in and saw Miley on the couch and Lily and Oliver eating hot dogs.

''Hi Hannah, Lola, Oliver what are you doing here'' asked Jake

''Um, me and Hannah are tight, we are really good friends'' said Oliver

Miley walked over to Oliver and whispered in his ear. ''Thank you for not telling him''

''Jake, how did your movie go'' asked Oliver

''Fun, I had lots of fun, I missed that one special person'' said Jake

''Cool, I wonder who your special person is'' said Oliver

''So, do you wanna stay here and eat hot dogs with us, Jake'' asked Miley

''Yeah, cool, thanks Hannah'' said Jake

''Oliver, Lola, can you come here for a moment'' asked Miley

Lily, Oliver and Miley walked into a corner

''How I am supposed to be Hannah, when I am not Hannah'' said Miley

''Be yourself Mile……Hannah'' said Oliver

Miley walked over to Jake and sat on the couch.

''So, Hannah, when your next concert'' said Jake

''Um, in a couple of weeks I think'' said Miley

Robby Ray walked in and told Miley ''Bud, the limo waiting''

''Got to go, Jake'' said Miley

Miley, Lily and Oliver walked out the door and walked to the limo.


	2. Miley Mom

**Chapter 2 ****–**** Miley Mom**

Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Robby Ray were sitting in the Limo

''Great Show, Bud'' said Robby Ray

''The dressing room was well nice'' said Oliver

''You have lots of cute things, man I wish I was a pop star'' said Lily

''Lily'' said Miley smiling ''you love cute things''

''I think Jake your special persons'' said Lilly

''How did you go from cute things to Jake Ryan'' said Miley

'' Well Jake Ryan is cute'' said Lilly

''I don't care about that egomaniac'' Miley

''You cared about it, six months ago when he kissed you'' said Lilly

''Ok, can we stop talking about the Zombie Slayer'' said Miley

Miley walked into her home and saw Jackson eating all the food

'Jackson, man your eating all the food, what am I going to eat in the morning'' said Miley

''You can have a apple'' said Jackson

''I don't want a apple'' said Miley

''Mile, by the way, that Jake Ryan stopped by and told me to give you this'' said Jackson. Jackson gave her a letter.

''What does it say'' said Jackson

''I am not telling you, plus I haven't even open it'' said Miley

Miley runs into her room and sits on the bed and reads the letter.

''_Dear Miley, please can you meet_

_On the beach at 7.00 tomorrow, _

_Love Jake__''_

Robby Ray comes in. ''Hi Bud''

''Hi Dad'' said Miley holding the letter

''What you got there, Miles'' asked Robby Ray

''Um, a letter from Jake

''What does it say'' said Robby Ray

Miley hands Robby Ray the letter and reads it

''Love Jake'' said Robby Ray

''I know, but I also like Oliver. I didn't think I would but I do'' said Miley ''It wish Mom was here''. Robby Ray hugs Miley

''Me too'' said Robby ''It weird having this girly chats with you''

''You not much off a girl though Dad'' said Miley

''If you want your Mom, she right there in your heart'' said Robby Ray ''you better go to bed, school tomorrow''

''Night Dad, see you in the morning'' said Miley

Robby Ray tucked Miley in and kissed Miley on her forehead. Miley fell asleep and thought of her Mom.

Miley Dream

Miley walk downstairs and saw her Mom and smiled. Miley Mom walked up to Miley and hugged her. ''Hello, my smiley Miley''

''Hi Mom'' said Miley

Miley sits down on the sofa upset

''Miles, you dreamed me here to tell me something'' said Miley Mom

''Um'' said Miley

''Come on Miles'' said Miley Mom. ''What is it''

''I like two boys, but one of them likes me and the other one used to be madly in love with Hannah Montana'' said Miley

''Who are the boys'' said Miley Mom

''Jake Ryan and Oliver Ocken'' said Miley

''The actor'' said Miley Mom

''Yeah'' said Miley ''He kissed me six months ago then left to do a stupid movie''

''I don't know Miles, has your Dad helped out'' said Miley Mom

''Dad tries but he is not very good at the girly chats, but I wish your were here all the time, Mom'' said Miley

''Miles'' said Miley Mom. Miley Mom hugs Miley.

''I miss your hugs, Mom'' said Miley upset

''I am only a dream away, just close your eyes and I be there'' said Miley Mom

''I will'' said Miley ''But what about Jake and Oliver''

''Who do you like better, Jake or Oliver'' said Miley Mom

''I don't know'' said Miley ''I known Oliver for ages but Jake kissed me''

''Time will decide'' said Miley Mom

''Thanks Mom'' said Miley

Miley felt happy and smiled in her sleep


	3. My real name is?

**Chapter 3 ****–**** My real name is?**

Miley walked to the lounge and sat down on sofa.

''Hi bud, shouldn't you be going to meet Jake'' said Robby Ray

''Yeah, what time is it'' said Miley

''6.45'' said Robby Ray

''Ok I better go'' said Miley. Miley hugged Robby Ray

''Bye smiley Miley'' said Robby Ray

Miley left the house and walked to the beach and saw Jake with a picnic laid out.

''Hi Jake'' said Miley. Jake smiled when he saw Miley

''Hi Miles'' said Jake. Miley went and sat down near Jake. She saw all the food.

''Jake you didn't need to do all this'' said Miley

''I wanted to'' said Jake

Miley picked up a sandwich and eat one and said ''this sandwich is well nice''

''Yeah, I made them myself'' said Jake

''Really'' said Miley surprised

''You don't need to act surprised'' said Jake

''I am surprised you didn't have someone to make it for you'' said Miley

''Well I guess I had some help'' said Jake

Miley and Jake sat there laughing.

''Miley, can I tell you a secret'' said Jake

''Yeah'' said Miley

''And you promise not to tell'' said Jake

''Come on Jake, it can't be that bad'' said Miley

''My real name is Leslie'' said Jake

''Yeah, funny what the secret'' said Miley laughing

''That is the secret'' said Jake

''Oh, I love that name'' said Miley

''You do not'' said Jake

''I do'' said Miley

Jake kissed Miley

''What was that for'' said Miley

''I don't know'' said Jake

''I better go, I will see you at school'' said Miley

Miley left and Jake sat there upset

Miley went home and sat down on the sofa upset. Robbie Ray came over. ''What the matter, bud''

''Jake kissed me, but know I am more confused, I don't know what to do'' said Miley

''Miles'' said Robby Ray while hugging Miley

''Dad, Jake set out this nice picnic and told me a secret that nobody knows'' said Miley

''Go on a date with Oliver'' said Robby Ray

''Daddy, I don't want to be a two-timer'' said Miley

''Not if Hannah goes out with him'' said Robby Ray

''Great idea'' said Miley

Miley walked upstairs and signed on to MSN. Oliver and Jake signed on.

**Zombieslayer: **Hi Hannah

**Theothersideofme: **Hi Jake

**Zombieslayer: **Hannah, can I ask you a question

**Theothersideofme: **Yeah

**Zombieslayer: **What do you do if the girl you like left after you told them your real name?

**Theothersideofme: **I am surprised really; I didn't expect you to have a real name. I though Jake Ryan was your real name

**Zombieslayer: **it is. I am asking the question for a friend

**Theothersideofme: **Ohh, a friend, I will suggest that let time take it toll, wait until she is ready

**Zombieslayer: **That's great advice. I will pass it on to my friend 

Jake Logged off

**Theothersideofme: **Hi Oliver

**SmockinOcken: **Hi Hannah

**Theothersideofme: **how are you?

**SmockinOcken: **good you

**Theothersideofme: **me too

**SmockinOcken: **that's good

**Theothersideofme: **I was wondering if…..

**SmockinOcken: **spit it out miles

**Theothersideofme: **if you wanted to go out with me

**SmockinOcken: **what

**Theothersideofme: **if you wanted to go out with me

**SmockinOcken: **Miley or Hannah

**Theothersideofme: **Hannah


	4. Dating Oliver

**Chapter 4 ****–**** Dating Oliver**

Miley was getting ready for her date with Oliver. Lilly knocked on the door. Robby Ray answered the door.

''Hi Lilly'' said Robby Ray

''Hi Mr Stewart'' said Lilly

''Miles, Lily Alert'' shouted Robby Ray

''Ok, Dad'' shouted Miley. Lilly walked up to her room and Miley quickly put on her wig while Lilly walked in.

''Hi Miley'' said Lilly ''Have you got a Hannah thing''

Miley sat there surprised ''Yeah, it's a Hannah thing''

''Can I talk to you about something'' said Lilly

''Yeah'' said Miley

''What if you like a guy, but he doesn't like you'' said Lilly

''Who is it'' asked Miley

''Oliver'' said Lilly

''Oliver, Ohh'' said Miley

''I know'' said Lily

''Lily, can I talk to you later, cause I really have to go'' said Miley

Miley was walking to meet Oliver thinking about why she was going on a date with the boy her friend like. Oliver was sitting down on the floor with a picnic and candles.

''Hannah'' said Oliver

''Hi Oliver'' said Miley

''I though you weren't going to come'' said Oliver

''Sorry, Lily came over'' said Miley

''It's ok'' said Oliver

Miley sat down next to Oliver

''I like the candles'' said Miley

''Yeah, it was my Mom idea'' said Oliver

''Oliver kissed Miley. A paparazzi came out behind a bush

''Look at the new celebrity couple Hannah and what your name boy'' said the man

''Oliver'' said Oliver

''Can you not put that in the newspaper'' said Miley

''It my job, love'' said the man

''Don't call me love'' said Miley

Miley walked home in a stress. She opened the front door angrily and sat down. Robby Ray came over and sat next to her

''What the matter bud, didn't your date with Oliver go well''

''Well no'' said Miley

Miley pulled off her wig and put it down on the floor

''Well we kissed and this paparazzi came out and got a picture of us kissing'' said Miley

''Well Miles, nobody got hurt'' said Robby Ray

''Only Lilly'' said Miley

''What'' said Robby Ray

''Well Lilly likes Oliver'' said Miley

''You went out with Oliver even though you knew that Lilly likes him'' said Robby Ray

''I know, I am idiot'' said Miley

Miley walked up to her room and fell asleep. Miley walked downstairs in the morning and saw Lily holding a newspaper

''How could you'' said Lilly

''It wasn't me, It was Hannah'' said Miley

''Miley, this is not the moment for being funny'' said Lilly

''I am sorry, I didn't know'' said Miley

''I told you, wait that were you were heading yesterday'' said Lily

''I had already asked him out when you came over'' said Miley

Oliver came in and saw Lilly and Miley arguing.

''Hi Miley, Hi Lilly'' said Oliver

''Hi Oliver'' said Miley

''Miley, choose me or Oliver'' said Lilly

''Lily, don't make me choose'' said Miley

''How could you do this, you know I like Oliver'' said Lily leaving the house

''Lily'' shouted Miley


	5. Sorry

**Chapter 5 ****–**** Sorry**

Lilly sat down at Rico's upset and Miley sat next to her

''I don't want to speak to you'' said Lilly upset

''Well listen, I like Jake and Oliver, I didn't know who to choose, but when you told me you liked Oliver, I knew that you and Oliver were meant to be. Lily I am stupid'' said Miley

''Miley, you two timer'' said Lilly

''I am so sorry, Lilly'' said Miley

''But what are you going to tell Jake'' said Lilly

''That I am, was in love with two guys'' said Miley

''I hope it works'' said Lilly

''Oliver a good kisser by the way'' said Miley

''Miley'' said Lilly laughing

Miley and Lilly walked back to Miley house and Oliver was waiting there

''Hi Lily'' said Oliver

''Can I talk to you in private, Oliver'' asked Lilly

Lilly and Oliver walked into the kitchen and Lilly kissed Oliver.

''What that for'' said Oliver

''I don't know, I guess that I like you'' said Lilly

Oliver kissed Lilly

Miley walked into the kitchen and saw Lilly and Oliver kissing.

''I knew you two would get together'' said Miley

''Yeah'' said Lilly

''Lily, do you want to go out sometime'' said Miley

''Yeah, that would be nice'' said Lilly

Jake knocked on the door and Robby Ray answered it.

''Hi Mr Stewart'' said Jake

''Hi Jake'' said Robby Ray

''Can I see Miley'' said Jake

''Yeah, come on in'' said Robby Ray

Jake walked in and saw Lilly and Oliver holding hands

''Hey, are you two together, but Oliver aren't you dating Hannah'' said Jake

''No, she dumped me'' said Oliver

''Ohh dread, but you got Lilly, I have seen the way you look at her'' said Jake

''Jake'' said Oliver angry

''Sorry'' said Jake

Jake went and talked to Miley

''I had a good time last week'' said Jake

''Me too'' said Miley

''Do you want to go out sometime again'' said Jake

''Yeah, I look forward to it'' said Miley

''I see you later, at school'' said Jake. Jake left the house.

''Bye Miley''

''Bye Jake'' said Miley

Lily came over to Miley. ''You ok, Miles''

''No, can I talk to you in private'' said Miley

''Yeah'' said Lily

Lily and Miley walked in to Miley room and walked into Hannah Montana closet

''What am I going to do'' said Miley

''About what'' said Lilly

''About Jake, he told me his secret and I can't tell him my secret'' said Miley

''What Jake's secret'' said Lilly

''His real name is Leslie'' said Miley

''Leslie'' said Lilly laughing

''It not that funny'' said Miley

''Tell Jake your secret, he needs to know'' said Lilly

''I can't because I am Hannah and Hannah kissed Oliver'' said Miley

''Miles, he will understand'' said Lilly

''What if he don't'' said Miley

''It's better to tell him the truth'' said Lilly

''Ok, I will tell him'' said Miley

''Yeah, phone him tell him you want to meet up'' said Lily

''Ok, as Hannah or Miley'' said Miley

'Up to you'' said Lily

Miley rings Jake and Jake answers

''Hi Jake, can you meet me at the beach tonight'' said Miley

''Yeah ok'' said Jake


	6. Telling Jake

**Chapter 6 ****–**** Telling Jake**

Miley was waiting for Jake on the beach. Jake walks on the beach and saw Miley

''Hi Miles'' said Jake

''Hi Jake'' said Miley

''Are you ok, you sounded kind of weird on the phone'' asked Jake

''Yeah, I am ok '' said Miley. ''Jake, you were totally trusting with me, the other day and I have a secret too''

Miley put on her wig and turned around

''I am Hannah Montana'' said Miley

''You went out with Oliver'' said Jake hurt

''Yeah, I liked you both'' said Miley

''Miley, I can't believe you'' said Jake upset

''Jake I am so sorry'' said Miley

''Just say away from me, both of you'' said Jake

''Jake, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you'' said Miley upset

''Miley, Hannah, who ever you are, I liked you, but I leave for 6 months and you have fallen in love with Oliver'' said Jake

Jake walked away. Miley sat there feeling upset. Miley walked home crying. Lily, Oliver and Robby were sitting on the couch

''Miles, what's the matter'' said Lilly

''Jake'' said Miley

''What did that boy do'' said Robby Ray

''Dad, it was my fault, I shouldn't have told him'' said Miley

Robby Ray hugged Miley. ''It's his fault to lose my baby girl''

''Dad'' said Miley smiling

''See I made you smile'' said Robby Ray

''Dad, I am a little tired, I just wanna go to bed and have some locca hot cocca'' said Miley

''Ok'' said Robby Ray

''Dad, can Lilly sleep over'' said Miley

''Yeah'' said Robby Ray

''I will just have to phone my Mom to see if I am allowed to sleep'' said Lilly

Robby Ray hands Lilly the phone. ''There you go''

Lilly walks off and phones her Mom

''I am allowed to sleep over, Mom said she will bring me some clothes over'' said Lilly

''Cool'' said Miley

Lilly and Miley walked to Miley room.

''Mile, are you ok'' said Lilly

''No'' said Miley upset

''What did Jake say'' said Lilly

''He said he didn't want to see me, both of us, he doesn't want to see Miley or Hannah'' said Miley

''Miles'' said Lily

''I guess it was my own fault'' said Miley

''Miley, he shouldn't have left'' said Lilly

''He is actor, he has to leave to do movies'' said Miley

''And you are Hannah Montana'' said Lilly

''But I hurt his feelings'' said Miley

''And he hurt you'' said Lilly

There was knock on the door. Robby Ray answered it

''Hi Mrs Trouscot'' said Robby Ray

''Hi Robby, here is Lilly clothes'' said Mrs Trouscot. Mrs Trouscot hands Mr Stewart a bag

''How is Miley'' asked Mrs Trouscot

''She is ok'' said Robby Ray

''Bye'' said Mrs Trouscot. Robby Ray closed the door and sat thinking about Mrs Stewart.

''I wish you were here, me and Miley need you more than ever now'' said Robby Ray

Miley and Lilly were upstairs talking about Miley Mom.

''Mile, do you miss your Mom'' asked Lilly

''Yeah, I need her now, Dad can't help, I really need my Mom'' said Miley upset

''Miles'' said Lilly while hugging Miley ''Jake would come round''

''He wouldn't he hates me'' said Miley

''Jake doesn't hate you, he is disappointed in you'' said Lilly

''What if he doesn't forgive me'' said Miley

''Jake needs time'' said Lilly

Miley starts crying ''I have ruined everything, what if he tells my secret''

''No he wouldn't Jake not that cruel'' said Lilly

''I don't know what to expect anymore'' said Miley


	7. One in a Million

**Chapter 7 ****–**** One in a Million**

Miley, Lily and Oliver walked to school. Miley, Oliver and Lily saw Jake. ''Miley, Jake there, do you wanna talk to him'' said Lilly

''No'' said Miley. Lilly gave Miley evils ''Ok I do wanna talk to him, but''

''But nothing'' said Lilly

''Ok, I will go and talk to him'' said Miley

Miley walked over to Jake

''Jake'' said Miley

''Miles, I don't want to see you'' said Jake

''Jake, please'' said Miley

''Miley, I will take to you later'' said Jake

''You can come round mine'' said Miley

''Ok, 6:30'' said Jake

''See you there'' said Miley

''Miley walked over to Lilly. ''What did Jake say''

''That he would talk to me later'' said Miley

''So that's good news'' said Lilly

''Depends on what he says'' said Miley

Miley was getting ready to see Jake. Jake knocked on the door.

''Hi Jake'' said Mr Stewart angrily

''Hi Mr Stewart, is Miley here'' said Jake

''Yeah'' said Robby Ray.

''Miley, Jake here'' shouted Robby Ray up the stairs

Miley ran downstairs ''Hi Jake

''Hi'' said Jake

''Um, so what did you want to talk about'' said Miley

''Ohh, right, Miley, why did you kiss Oliver'' asked Jake

''Jake, I don't know, but I know that you're my one in million'' said Miley

''Well your not mine'' said Jake

''Jake'' said Miley

''Miley, please'' said Jake

''Jake I am so sorry'' said Miley

''Miley, stop saying sorry'' said Jake

''What can I do to make you believe me'' said Miley

''I don't know'' said Jake

Miley kissed Jake

''Miley, what are you doing'' said Jake

''I don't know'' said Miley

Jake kissed Miley

''So I guess we are together'' said Miley

''Yeah, at long as you don't kiss any other boys as Hannah Montana'' said Jake

''I won't, I promise'' said Miley

Miley hugged Jake. Miley walked to school and saw Jake

''Are you guys ok now'' said Lilly

''Yeah'' said Miley

Jake walked over to Miley

''Miley, are we still on for tonight'' said Jake

''Yeah'' said Miley

''See you later'' said Jake

Jake walked off to his mates

''So what happening between you two'' said Lilly

''Well we are together'' said Miley

''That's good'' said Lilly

''Yeah'' said Miley

''This has been exciting year'' said Oliver

''Yeah, who said school was boring'' said Miley

''School is boring'' said Lilly

''Miley, when your next concert'' said Oliver

''Tomorrow'' said Miley

Miley walked on to the stage and said ''this song is for someone special and I think you know who you are''

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen _

_In a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet someone like you_

_Were a million to one?_

_I'm can__'__t believe it_

_You__'__re one in a million_

Miley smiled at Jake and Jake smiled back. Lilly and Oliver were waiting back stage

''Hannah, who was that song for'' said Lilly

''You know who'' said Miley smiling at Jake

We know who that song was for. Miley and Jake are still together and they are happy. Lilly and Oliver are still together and Lilly taught Oliver to skateboard. It didn't turn out well, he was sent to the emergency room with a broken leg. Let's say they all lived happily ever after


End file.
